Welcome to Azerath
by rmstar01
Summary: Basically its Betrothed but with Raven and Azerath


Welcome to Azerath a Teen Titans story

Summary: It's basically betrothed but instead of it about Starfire and Tameran its about Raven and Azerath.

Disclaimer: Sorry don't own them just Irena, Shade, and Trevek.

The Titans and Titans East (A/N: sorry no Mas y Menos cause I don't like them) are together for some reason.

Everyone sees Raven packing her stuff.

"Raven what cha doing?" Beast Boy asks.

"Yeah girl why you packing?" Cyborg asks

"Um… I guess I should explain," Raven starts "I'm packing my stuff because I'm leaving."

"Where is it you are going friend Raven and how long are you to be there?" Starfire asks.

"I'm going to my home dimension, Azerath, and I'm staying there… forever." Raven admits.

"WHAT!" everyone but raven yelled "WHY?"

"I'm engaged," Raven explains.

"Oh who's the lucky guy?" Bumble Bee asks.

"Ugh... I don't know yet." Raven answers.

Speedy, Aqualad, and Robin scream "You're getting married but you don't know who it is!"

"Yeah the queen picked him out for me. I'm going to go meet him now. Do you guys want to come with me?" Raven asks.

"We would be most delighted to go see your home dimension of Azerath. When shall we leave? What shall I pack?" Starfire asks very happily.

"Star you don't have to pack anything, I'm the one who has to pack, and we can leave now?" Raven explains.

Aqualad asks "Okay but how?"

"You have to have an Azerathien to get there so follow me," Raven instructs.

They go into the main room. Raven gets into a floating lotus position. Her eyes go white.

Raven starts to chant "Azerath Metrion Zinthos Markov Torec Zorra Azerath Azerath Azerath! They all fly through a portal and land on a planet like place covered in beautiful gardens, meditation ponds, a lively city and castle. Raven asks "What do you think?"

"It's beautiful Raven. I can't believe you left this place to come to boring, old Earth," Bumble Bee said

"Yes dear friend it is very beautiful," Starfire said star struck.

"Thank you. Please follow me," they walk until stopped by a man their age.

"What do you are doing bringing out worlders here!" said the man

"They will follow me in and you won't think anything of it!" Raven proclaimed.

"Wow Raven you attitude has gotten better," says the man while chuckling.

"Wow Trevek your still an idiot," Raven says with a smirk.

"Yep your attitude has gotten better," Trevek says while pulling her into a hug.

"Trevek let me go NOW!" Raven yells and he lets go of her.

"I'm sorry your highness. I always forget how much you hate hugs," Trevek apologizes.

"You're Highness!?" everyone else yells.

Trevek whispers to Raven "You never told them did you?"

She whispers back "Well you know how I hate being a princess," she signs and says "Yeah I'm second in line for the throne."

"Um well Raven's friends please follow me inside," Trevek says and they all walk inside the palace. Soon Speedy and Beast Boy walk over at a statue of a griffin.

"Cool statue," Beast Boy says.

"Yeah I wonder what it's made of," Speedy says and reaches out to touch. Trevek looks over to see Speedy and an inch from the statue.

"No don't that!" Trevek yells when it's too late cause the statue turns into a real griffin.

"Great now have another griffin to catch," Trevek says with annoyance and rage in his voice.

"Ugh sorry didn't know that will happen," Speedy says.

BACK WITH RAVEN

"Het Raven about this wedding," Robin starts and puts his hand on her shoulder is soon separated from with Trevek in between them.

Trevek yells at Robin "Out worlders are not allowed to touch royalty. It is forbidden the price is your life." Raven quickly jumps in front of them.

"He was unaware of this so you will not harm him or any of my friends," Raven says.

Trevek obeys and walks away with Raven close by.

Beast Boy says "I'm not touching her that's for sure."

Everyone walks into the dining hall and Trevek says "A toast to our beautiful princess. May we hope that her groom may show her the respect she deserves. Azar!"

"Azar!" everyone announces.

Aqualad says to Raven "We sure are gonna miss you,"

Before she can respond the food is placed and everyone eats. Once everyone is done eating they walk into the throne room. Soon music is played and everyone bows down as the queen is announced.

"All hail the queen of Azerath! Queen Irena!" a servant proclaims.

"Irena!" Raven yells while standing.

"Surprised to see me little sister," Irena asks with a smirk on her face.

"I'm surprised to see you out of prison!" Raven yells.

"Oh well that. Well you see after you through me in prison I got bored and to over Azerath for kicks. Now enough about me time to see who'll be spending the rest of your life with." She moves out of the way to show a scrawny teenager there age with lip piercings, mascara, and eyeliner on. "Meet your groom Shade of the Bloodwraths."

"He knows some style and he's got a cool name. Heh heh." Bumble Bee says trying, and failing, to brighten the mood.

"But he's a... and I'm a... I can't-" Raven starts but is cut off by Irena.

"You can and you will. You see the Bloodwraths are rebelling and if Shade can't kiss bride then the Mystics can kiss Azerath goodbye." She says with a smirk, because she is a Bloodwrath when Raven is a Mystic.

Shade walks over and Raven sighs in defeat and says "If it's for Azerath and the Mystics then I'll do it."

"Can't wait to show you the rebellious side you'll love it," Shade whispers to Raven.

"We shall prepare for my sister's wedding at sunset tonight." Irena proclaims to her subjects.

"Tonight, Raven are you even sure?" Speedy asks.

"Yes I'm sure," Raven says with a tear falling down her cheek.

"Take my sister to her chambers so she may prepare and keep an eye her friends," Irena says walking off.

Everyone walks away and Beast Boy says "I'm so freaking lost. How am I supposed to get my beauty sleep when I can't find my room?"

"How can you even think about sleep right now?" Robin yells.

"Yeah we can't Raven go through with this!" Speedy yells.

"You sure you not jealous?" Cyborg says with a smile forming on his lips.

"Of that idiot you saw her face she doesn't even like him." Aqualad argues.

"Perhaps she does not need to," Starfire asks

"Yeah who are we to question her culture?" Bumble Bee says.

"Irena planned the entire thing we need to investigate. Cyborg, Beast Boy, and Speedy check out the rebel army. Starfire, Aqualad, and Bumble Bee learn more about the idiot she's marrying," Robin ordered.

"What are you gonna do?" Bumble Bee questioned.

"I need to see if she's ok," Robin says

Everyone nods and goes off. **With Cyborg, Beast Boy, and Speedy**. They walk into one the rebel ships. There's a wire sticking out and Beast Boy trips on it.

Cyborg says "What are trying to do wake up the entire…?"

"Where's the crew?" Speedy asks.

"Out to lunch?" Beast Boy says with a humorless chuckle.

They walk over to the controls and see something interesting.

Cyborg yells "Guys look what I've found. A command ship but no crew."

"Guys were surrounded." says Speedy.

**Meanwhile with Starfire, Aqualad, and Bumble Bee**

"Let's be really quiet guys," Bumble Bee.

Starfire picks up a small chest.

"What is thi…" Starfire starts.

"Someone's coming. We need to hide," Aqualad says. Everyone hides.

"My plan was good wasn't Shade," Irena said confidently.

"Here you are my beautiful enchantress queen." Shade said while handing her the contents of the small chest that Star was holding earlier.

"I give you my sister and you give me the Jewel of Charta. Now I will rule Azerath will an iron fist. No one will dare challenge me," Irena says while there is red glow starts to cover the room.

Shade sees our trio and catches them in a black glow.

"Look what I found," Shade evilly.

"Yes you found intruders," Irena says with an evil smirk on her face.

**Meanwhile with Robin and Raven**

Raven looks at her beautiful dress, and then she looks at her T-com, and then goes outside on the balcony. She hears someone and turns to see Robin climbing up the side of palace.

"Hey Robin I'm your enjoying your stay," Raven asks.

"Come on we're getting out of here," Robin says.

"I can't, you know that," Raven says while turning around so she doesn't have to face him.

"Actually I don't think I do," Robin says.

"Marrying him will bring peace to my home," Raven says with tears running down her face.

"But you don't even like him," Robin says seeing her tears him the balcony floor.

"If you can't be happy for me then you shouldn't attend it," Raven explains.

"But Raven I-" he gets cut off with a hand across his mouth and being pulled him away. She turns around to see him gone. She goes inside to finish getting ready.

**Down in the prisons**

The guards take Robin to the same cell the others are in.

"So are we gonna miss the wedding?" Beast Boy asks.

"I couldn't talk her out of it. She has to do it for her people," Robin explains.

"No she doesn't it," Bumble Bee answers.

"It's all a lie, the war, everything. Irena set it up," Cyborg explains.

Robin, Speedy, and Aqualad yell "We have to save her."

**Meanwhile with Raven and Trevek**

"Why look it's the beautiful bride," Trevek says while putting her crown on her head "What's the matter?"

"Nothing's wrong," Raven says a little too quickly.

"Raven your shouldn't lie to your best friend. You are too much of a good person," he explains.

"I must do what is right more my people," she admits.

"You must do what is right in your heart," he answers.

Irena walks in and says "Come dear sister."

Raven hugs Trevek and then they all leave.

**Back in the prisons**

The titans escape their cell and run out. Guards come out and corner them. Suddenly Beast Boy shifts into a griffin and the guards run away.

"How did you know you could do that?" Cyborg asks.

"Lucky guess," Beast Boy answers.

**In the throne room for the wedding ceremony **

Music plays and then Raven walks out with Trevek as the one giving her away. They walk up the path to where Irena and Shade stands at the top of the small set of stairs. Trevek gives Shade a death glare and Shade looks really worried, then he walks up to Raven and stands with her. Raven looks around for the Titans and doesn't see them. Outside the wedding the Titans are fighting their way into the wedding.

"Where are my friends?" Raven asks very sad that her friends really come.

"I guess they decided not to show up. Now smile pretty for your new hubby," Irena says with a smug look on her face. Raven tries to smile but fails horribly.

"My people we meet at sunset to bind my sister to this handsome Bloodwrath. Does anyone object to this binding so these two love birds shouldn't be together, forever?" Irena asks. No one speaks because they are afraid of what Irena will do to them.

"Didn't think so. Do you Shade take my sister as your new wife?" Irena asks Shade.

"Oh yes I do," Shade answers.

"And do you Raven take Shade to be your new husband?" Irena asks Raven.

"I… I…" Raven starts.

"Yes sister dear," Irena says.

Robin n yells "RAVEN!"

Raven turns to see her friends fighting. Then everyone turns and starts murmuring. Irena yells "SILENCE! SILENCE! DO YOU TAKE THIS BLOODWRATH AND DO WHAT IS RIGHT FOR AZERATH AND YOUR PEOPLE?!"

"I do NOT!" Raven yells.

Irena uses the power the jewel gave her and shot a red fireball at Raven making her fly backwards and yells "I thought we agreed you would do what is right for Azerath and marry the Bloodwrath?!"

The Titans run in and Speedy yells "Raven it's a trick. Irena has been lying to everyone!"

Raven rips off her crown and yells "You are not best for Azerath!"

"You dare challenge the all powerful queen of Azerath?!" Irena questions.

Raven uses her power to turn her dress into her cloak and leotard and yells "No I challenge my sister for the crown!" her turn white and the fly into the air and start fighting. Irena uses more power and throws Raven at a wall. Raven easily gets up and flies back at Irena.

Aqualad yells "Raven!" then he, Speedy and Robin starts running to help her but Trevek stops them.

"No you interfere the princess shall lose," Trevek explains.

Cyborg then says "Besides our girl can handle herself." The sisters continue to fight with energy beams, kicks, and are flying everywhere. Irena falls and Raven fires energy beams at her and right when she thinks she has won the smoke clears to reveal a smug looking Irena.

"The Jewel of Charta, I'm invincible," Irena explains while pointing to the jewel on her cloak. They continue to fight until Raven falls down hard.

Irena says "Besides you'll always be my little, weak sister."

Raven yells "I'm not as little and weak as I may look!" and attacks her. They continue to fight for the crown and throne till Irena grabs Raven and throws her around like a rag doll.

"Earth has changed you sister. It's made you weak," Irena proclaims and throws raven down like she's bowing. "That's right bow down before your queen."

Raven exclaims "You might be the queen of Azerath but you not the queen of me!" Irena fires at Raven again but she dodges it. They fly at each other and Raven grabs the jewel and breaks before Irena even notices. Irena tries to make another fireball when it doesn't work to see the jewel is gone and gets attacked by Raven's energy beams. Raven stops and the smoke clears to find a falling unconscious Irena. The crown falls off her head and Raven puts it on and turns to her people.

"The duel is complete. Azerath has a new queen," Raven announces. Everyone cheers and Shade walks over her as Irena starts to wakes up.

"So I'm marrying a queen now I can work with that," Shade says.

"Shade there will be no wedding and don't ever think about starting rebellion or I will finish it personally," Raven explains.

"Fine whatever but what about Irena?" he asks smugly.

"I here banish Irena to the Underworld," she answers.

"The Underworld?!" the guards take her away and she yells "I won't forget this sister dear!"

Aqualad walks over to her and says "I guess since you're the queen you have to stay and help your people."

"I must do what is right for Azerath," and walks away leaving a very sad Aqualad.

**Later for the celebration**

Trevek yells "All hail the new queen of Azerath! Queen Raven Rachael Ravena Rae Roth!"

"Someone wise once told me to do what my heart says is right so I overthrew my sister because my heart said she was not right for Azerath," Raven says then turning to her friends then back at her people. "And now it says I'm also not best for Azerath. My heart and life is on Earth, but fear not I leave you in the hands of my best friend growing up, my best friend King Trevek. All hail King Trevek!"

Everyone proclaims "King Trevek! All hail king Trevek!"

Raven turns to her friends and says "Let's go home, I'm getting kind of home sick."

Beast Boy says "Good because I never found the bathroom and I gotta go bad."

Aqualad says to Raven "I'm glad you are coming home with us."

"Of course I'm coming home with you how else would you get home?" Raven says. She turns to Trevek.

"Good bye old friend please come back soon," Trevek says.

"Good bye Trevek and I will be back soon I promise. I know you will be a great king," Raven says and hugs him. She turns to the Titans and says "Now let's go home Azerath Metrion Zinthos Markov Zorec Torra Earth Earth Earth!"

The End

If you want me to write a prequel for this based on the episode "Sisters". Please email me or PM me.

Rmstar01 out


End file.
